


Boys Love

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	Boys Love

具体是什么时候和这个人成为了朋友，大野智有点想不起来了。他明明没有主持个番的机会，也没有与这个人共演过，只是在团番的工作中打过几次照面而已，到底是以什么契机开始的呢……

 

只是突然有一天，这个卷发长到遮住眼睛，却不会让人感到压抑排斥的男人，像是纯良的大型犬一样来到了他的身边，对他说看了很多次世界最难的恋爱但是实际上最喜欢的电视剧是魔王——因为眼睛里没有任何的恶意，满满的都是纯粹欣赏的亮光，以这种姿势如此突兀地闯进他的世界里，他也并没有感到任何不适。

 

他喜欢这个男人生活的态度和方式。

 

#

 

忍国的DVD不久之后要发售了。作为主角的他，自然是提前拿到了样品。忍国首映的那天，他就接到了斋藤发来的祝贺短信。好像在之后，斋藤还去电影院看过一两次忍国。第二次看的时候给他发短信说“喜欢大野桑在高台上偷懒的样子”，第三次看的时候恰巧是昼颜剧组来VS岚宣番，录制结束后他直接来到乐屋，操着他一如既往的平静的声音对大野说“拍出忍国的大野桑真的很厉害”。

 

看起来斋藤真的很喜欢忍国。如今他手里拿着忍国的DVD，不知道怎么第一个想到的就是斋藤。大野难得地给工作人员打了电话，多要了一套内部的DVD。

 

只要一套吗？

 

大野拿着手机犹豫了一下。

 

“您只需要一套吗？”对面的staff又问了一遍。大概之前要什么都是一口气要五套，只要一份的话和staff对他们的认知有些偏差。

 

都是大孩子了，弟弟们想要的话，就自己掏腰包去买吧。

 

“只要一套。”大野偷笑起来，语气笃定地一锤定了音。

 

#

 

斋藤桑：

忍国的DVD已经做好了哦。  
方便的话，下周送给你♪

大野智

 

#

 

确认发送之后，大野顺便抱着手机开始搜索钓鱼情报。不出五分钟，斋藤打电话过来了。

 

“大野桑。”一如既往的，低沉慵懒又性感的嗓音。

 

“はい……？”

 

“我现在刚刚出完外景。大野桑在家吗？”

 

面对认真工作的斋藤，忙里偷闲的自己忽然有些害羞，大野吞了口口水，小声道：“刚好休息。”

 

对面当然不会在意这种事情。斋藤轻轻“嗯”了一声，说道：“我的保姆车来了。大野桑收拾一下，我们半个小时之后在你家附近那家意大利餐厅见面吧。我已经订好座位了。”

 

大野脑袋瞬间当机：“现在？”

 

“是这样的。”斋藤的语气正经到听不出丝毫的不对劲，“因为很久没有见到大野桑了。如果现在和大野桑约定下周见面的话，这一周我的大脑里都会被大野桑填满的。”

 

嗯？

 

这难不成是直球？

 

被直球击中了的大野智，放下手机之后，很久才缓过劲来。

 

#

 

大野用长羽绒服把自己裹得厚厚的，戴着深色的围巾和帽子，怀里抱着DVD出了门。斋藤说的那家意大利餐厅是离他家最近的高档餐厅，走路也就五六分钟就会到。他没有松润或者是斋藤那样鲜明的艺人气场，所以经常能够不被人认出来、普普通通地走在路上。

 

他被服务生引领着进入了餐厅深处，打开隔间的门，斋藤已经坐在里面了。

 

落了座，接着前菜就商量好了似的端了上来。这个人身上真的有一种神奇的气场，总觉得和他在一起的时候，安静平稳的就像是在佛堂里一样。

 

“突然叫大野桑出来，实在是抱歉。”斋藤替大野倒上红酒，“因为听说大野桑很讨厌送礼物之后的回礼。所以这顿饭我来请大野桑，就当做我对DVD的回礼吧。”

 

这个人也太细腻了吧。而且是凭直觉行事的细腻，体贴到让人难以产生一星半点的不悦。

 

“啊……”直到主菜都上来了，大野才想起了此行的目的，转身从身后拿出装着DVD的纸袋递给斋藤，“就是这个了。”

 

斋藤起身接过来，太过平静的表情让人无法捉摸他的想法。大野正这么想着，斋藤从包里翻出来一个差不多大小的纸袋递给他：“这是回礼。”

 

？刚才不还说饭是回礼吗？

 

#

 

反正闲来没事，大野一回家就拆开了斋藤的礼物。看大小应该也是个DVD，该不会是反送了他昼颜的DVD吧。

 

拿出来的一瞬间，正在感叹做艺人居然会有这种待遇的大野，大脑再次当了机。

 

BOYS LOVE？

 

#

 

把碟片放进光驱，大野开始翻看DVD盒里一起封装的彩页。别说他是在鱼龙混杂的娱乐圈混了这么多年，就是光凭他的岁数搬出来，也不可能纯洁到不知道这是什么。

 

虽然他没有主动地看过这类电影就是了……

 

这个时候的斋藤桑可真年轻啊。留着长长的直发，穿着干净的白衬衫，闭着眼睛斜靠在另外一个男人身上的样子，异常的安静。里面还有他受伤之后，脸上青青紫紫的剧照，看起来这个电影并没有走海报上小清新的风格。哎？哎哎？

 

斋藤桑被被被被强上了那个不仅能一把搂住他还能一把搂住松润的斋藤桑居然？！

 

#

 

大野面无表情地看完了电影。冲击太大导致他一时没办法消化电影的剧情。

 

斋藤桑送他这个是……什么意思？如果是送昼颜的话，那样他还可以认为是礼尚往来，毕竟他们两个是同档期小伙伴。他送了一个十多年前的电影DVD，题材还是这个，里面也还有那样的片段……虽然不是那种传说中的男男小电影，可是这应该也是意有所指吧？可是把这个送到他手上的时候斋藤桑的表情还是一如既往的正经……是演技吧？装作不在意的样子？但是实际上他心里也在打鼓的吧？斋藤桑那么大只偏偏送了这个他当……当下面的那个的电影，难道是希望他……

 

但是这可是那个不仅能一把搂住他还能一把搂住松润的斋藤桑啊？？

 

大野拿起彩页，看了看斋藤和小谷站在一起的剧照。两个人都是一米八多的身高，站在一起反而是斋藤显得更加有男子气概一些。

 

原来斋藤桑有这种癖好吗？

 

真是想不到啊。不过……

 

大野摸了摸下巴。

 

这个，他觉得，可以。

 

#

 

虽然他不排斥和斋藤桑成为那样的关系，但是这不意味着他会渴望到主动出击。他常常因为身形小小的，被误以为性格软糯，但是其实不然，他平时只是懒得回应外界的刺激，该男人的时候他一点荷尔蒙都不会少。

 

一点……都……

 

“呃……斋藤、桑……那里……别碰……”

 

“叫我名字。”

 

如果忽略额角的汗珠的话，男人看起来还是一如往常的冷静。

 

真该死。怎么会变成这样？在自家的起居室里斋藤暗示性地邀请了他，他便默许了斋藤进入自己的卧室，在躺上床的一瞬间事态就不在他的掌握之中了。那个DVD，不是在暗示他想要……对没错的确是在暗示他想要和他做爱，可是这个上下，是不是和他理解的有点偏差？

 

大野被剥了个干净，斋藤则还好端端地穿着他英伦风的线衫。润滑液的空瓶随意地丢在床尾，草莓味的润滑液无一例外地沾湿了他的乳头、阴茎和后穴。斋藤在做爱的时候仍旧保持着翩翩风度，那双灵巧地活动着的手可能是一双正在弹钢琴的手，或者是一双正在插花、正在沏茶的手，实在让人难以想象到这双手正在熟练地玩弄着他身上每一寸肌肤。

 

“DVD……”大野从牙缝里把这三个音节挤了出来。

 

斋藤的动作一顿，有些迷茫地望了他一眼：“我们不是正在做吗？”

 

大野趁机挥开了斋藤的胳膊：“位置、位置错了吧？明明斋藤桑在DVD里，是做下面那个的——”

 

“在DVD里是没错，”斋藤两手撑在大野身体两侧，表情无辜又人畜无害的样子，“可是我更想抱智君……比起被智君抱来说。”

 

可恶！不要摆着那副让人生不起气来的表情！

 

“智君喜欢我摸你吧。”斋藤轻轻地吐息说道，“我会让智君更舒服的。”

 

有些人，声音简直性感到可以充当迷药——

 

大野晕晕乎乎的想，甚至不知道什么时候被插入了手指。斋藤漂亮修长的手指在他那里搅拌着，虽然看不见，可是想想那画面就太过淫猥，大野一手握着斋藤的胳膊，另一只手抓紧了枕巾，难堪地别过脸去。

 

然而斋藤却突然凑近过来，饱满而湿润的嘴唇在他的眼皮上落下一吻。

 

“看着我，智君，别抗拒我。”男人的声音忽然带上了几分撒娇，就好像对外充满压迫性，扭过头来面对主人就软软的像棉花糖一样的大型犬一样。

 

这么说来，斋藤和翔君一样，都是眼睛圆圆的嘴唇厚厚的类型呢……

 

“你在看别人。”斋藤忽然打断了他的神游，利落干脆地解开了皮带，“在看谁？认识的人？喜欢的人？和我像的人？”

 

被话忽然多起来的斋藤吓了一跳，大野慌忙回过神来，连连摇头：“不……”

 

“算了。反正，和大野桑不过是一晚上的关系。也是我先引诱大野桑的。”成熟的面孔上流露出了几分幼稚的赌气，“让我猜猜，是同团的樱井桑吧？我们两个特征的确很像呢。”

 

“不、太……”大野一时喘不过气来，只能随着他顶入的方向往床头蹭了一小段距离，但仍旧没有躲过男人不容置疑的插入。

 

“咳、咳咳……斋藤、桑……”他半眯着眼睛，紧紧地蹙起眉头，指尖蹭着斋藤胳膊上鼓起的青筋，黏糊糊地喊着斋藤的名字，“只在……想斋藤桑，……”

 

斋藤沉默地摆动着腰，插入的幅度一下比一下深入。大野被顶的有点难过，拼命地仰高了头也没有办法缓解因为快感的过度堆积而带来的窒息感。他茫茫然地看着斋藤，忽然福至心灵地操着小奶音轻声喊道：“工桑——”

 

斋藤歪着头看他，眼睛里盈盈地亮起了光，就好像大狗接到了丢出去的飞盘一样。他用手心垫起大野的后脑勺，凑过去给了他一个加深了他窒息感的深吻，深邃的眸子盯着他：“你看着我。”

 

趁斋藤没了动作，大野挣扎着想要赶紧呼吸几口新鲜空气。他大喘着气，抬起手去揉斋藤蓬松柔软的卷发。

 

他喜欢斋藤那双从刘海之间露出来的眼睛，和他那厚重的额发正相反，他的眼睛里充满了淡然和灵气。但是此时此刻的斋藤却像大型犬一样，单纯又可爱，盯着他的眼眸满满的都是无法用肢体表达出来的撒娇和依赖。

 

大野停了半晌，单手捧住斋藤的脸颊，试探性地唤道：“工桑……”

 

斋藤无言地望着他。

 

“难不成，工桑是想和我……一直在一起么？”

 

#

 

男人的体能一如表现出来的那样的拔群，热烫的肉棒不停地捣弄着他的后穴，搞得他下半身都酸胀不已，只能模模糊糊地感受到快感，几乎已经要失去知觉了。

 

好了，他知道错了，他知道不能在动真情的人面前说这么挑衅的话了。他现在知道错了，可是谁来告诉他怎么撤回刚才那句没过脑子的鬼话？

 

他不停地含着斋藤的名字，就算带着委屈带着哭腔带着讨饶，斋藤都没有再像刚才那样愣神地停下来亲吻他了。渐渐的大野也发现自己耍小聪明的动动嘴皮子非但不管用，反倒又惹来斋藤更加激烈的操弄，他便咬着唇不再发出什么有意义的声响，只嗯嗯啊啊地顺从着斋藤的动作。

 

再被插射之后，他哆哆嗦嗦的再也受不住了，颤栗地昂起头轻咬着斋藤的下巴，发出呜呜的仿佛奶猫受惊时的叫唤。斋藤眯着眼睛，随他在自己下巴上又舔又咬的——反正他嘴巴也没什么力气——还是气定神闲地磨到了自己射精才结束了冗长的性事。

 

“我喜欢零治先生……更喜欢成濑老师。”斋藤躺了下来，保持着两个人相连的状态，性感的嘴唇凑到大野耳边，用气音轻声说道，“现在也喜欢无门。不过最喜欢的，还是智君。”

 

大野眨了眨眼，困倦的几乎要睡过去了。斋藤抿着嘴盯他，最后叹了口气，把性器从已经摩擦至艳红的肠穴中抽出，顺了顺他乱七八糟的头发，下巴往他头顶上一搁，转眼两个人就一起睡着了。

 

#

 

二宫一边看着手机一边拉开乐屋的门，猛地发现门口堵着一块庞然大物，吓了一跳。他倏地抬起头来，反应了半秒钟，卡壳一般地后退一步冲门口的人点了点头：“斋藤桑？”

 

斋藤回了他一个礼貌的颔首：“二宫桑。”

 

在二宫还没有消化眼前的事态发展之时，身后就传来了小步跑动的声音。二宫僵硬地扭过头来，发现站在面前的正是刚刚收拾好包的大野，嘴角一抽，彻底退回乐屋里给大野让了路。

 

大野似乎也不知道怎么处理眼前的事情，只好嘿嘿笑了两声，背对着斋藤冲乐屋里面挥了挥手：“那大家辛苦了，下周见了。”

 

樱井嘴里还叼着没咬断的荞麦面，腾不出嘴来，就拿着筷子晃了两下。收到了一个人的讯息之后，大野慌里慌张地推着斋藤出去了。

 

二宫一脸震惊，面朝樱井，眼神不停地往两个人身上瞟，无声问道：“怎么回事？怎么回事？”

 

樱井耸了耸肩，低下头去继续吃荞麦面。

 

二宫把身子探出乐屋外，只见大野嘴里嘟囔着什么，扬起手重重地拍了一下斋藤的后背。后者没有一点应激的反应，只是侧过头来垂眼看着大野，脸上还是没有露出任何表情，只是眼睛里的疼爱和满足，多的都要溢出来了。

 

“啧，”二宫摔上门进了屋，蹭的一下把樱井的荞麦面抢到怀里不让他继续吃了，“到底怎么回事？他俩搞到一起了？他俩什么时候搞到一起了？”

 

樱井把筷子一起塞进他手里，站起身来打了个饱嗝：“您请您请。”

 

二宫低头一看，快餐盒里居然只剩了蘸汁，再一抬头樱井已经溜得无影无踪了。

 

他把快餐盒扔回原地，靠在桌子上仍旧一脸震惊地回不过神来。

 

#

 

“阿嚏！”

 

大野揉了揉鼻子。

 

他看着眼前举手投足都优雅异常的男性，这个人只有在看向他的时候会露出他熟悉不已的大狗一样温顺的表情。斋藤不打个招呼就来岚的乐屋接他，本来他还有点生气，现在被这个目光一瞅，他就什么话都说不出来了。

 

他俩什么时候搞到一起的？

 

拜托，他不仅不知道这个问题，他甚至直到现在都不知道当初那个想要压倒斋藤的自己到底是脑子进水了还是前一天的片场便当吃多了。


End file.
